Armageddemon
|level=Mega |levelref=Armageddemon is stated to also be an Ultra Digimon in its [ Digimon Reference Book profile], and is treated as an "Ultra" Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. |levelcat=Ultra |type=Unidentified |attribute=Unidentified |attribute2=Free |family=Dark Area |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |from=DiaboromonDigimon Masters * (w/ other Diaboromon)Digimon World: Next Order, Armageddemon: "Fusing many in-training Diaboromon, this Ultra Digimon was suddenly transformed." |to= |partner=Kurt |n1=(Ko:) 아마게몬 Armagemon |g1=Diaboromon-species }} Armageddemon is an Unidentified Digimon. It is an Ultra Digimon that was born when Kuramon fused in large quantities, causing a mutation. Diaboromon had the ability to make many copies of itself, but they were characterized by having lesser abilities than the original possessed. However, by producing Kuramon in large quantities and then fusing them, it did not disperse its abilities, but instead was able to attain power greater than Diaboromon by condensing them into one being. Also, as a Diaboromon-species Digimon, it is a special Digimon that is affiliated with neither light nor darkness. Attacks *'Full Scale Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Black Rain" on and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Black Rain): Fires energy shells from its back into the sky, which fall like rain as scattered beams. *'Destiny Destroyer'This attack is named "Mega Flare" on and retains its original name of "Ultimate Flare" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Ultimate Flare): Emits a destructive energy wave from its gaping maw. Design Etymologies ;Armagemon (アーマゲモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the Japanese franchise. * , the location of the final battle between good and evil prophesied in the Bible. ;Armageddemon Name used in the American English version of Digimon World 3 and other American English materials. * , the location of the final battle between good and evil prophesied in the Bible. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer An Armageddemon is in 's party. The Armageddemon card, titled "Armageddon Fire", is a Rank 6 card which teaches the Armageddon Fire technique. Armageddon Fire deals Virus-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger! Armageddemon is absorbing Digital World's data via a black hole but is defeated through the efforts of Calumon, GeoGreymon, and Gaogamon. Digimon World 3 Armageddemon appears in the opening video, and can be fought near the end of the game. Excluding five rare Digimon cards Armageddemon is the second strongest Digimon card after Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Armageddemon is a black Mega Digimon card that has 65/62. Also, in the PAL version of the game, it is the third Digimon Kurt has, a level 99 Digimon with 7488HP. Like the other two Digimons, it isn't affected by Poison, Confuse, Paralysis (Frozen), Sleep, KO, and Drain (Absorb HP). Digimon World: Next Order Armageddemon is a Dark Unknown type, Yellow Mega level Digimon. It can DNA digivolve from Diaboromon and one of MetalSeadramon, Piedmon, or Machinedramon. Yellow Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digital Monster D-Project Armageddemon digivolves from MetalTyrannomon. Digimon World DS Armageddemon appears as a boss which makes up 2 zones, guarding the warp to the final boss, Chronomon DM. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Armageddemon is #332, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 341 HP, 358 MP, 183 Attack, 175 Defense, 140 Spirit, 126 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, All Elements, and StatusBarrier traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. It dwells in the exit hall of the Magnet Mine, and begins appearing after (Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel) Armageddemon can also DNA digivolve from Infermon and Diaboromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 81, with 480 defense, but only if you have previously befriended a Kuramon. Armageddemon can be hatched from the Kratsum Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Armagemon is #295, and is a Mega 2 level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Super Rich, Stun Barrier, Digimon Professor, and Status Barrier traits. It dwells in the Chrome Mine. Armagemon digivolves from Diaboromon. In order to digivolve into Armagemon, your Digimon must be at least level 58 with 360 attack, but only once you have revived Armagemon, and currently own a Kuramon. It can be hatched from the Chaos DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Armageddemon DigiFuses from Kuramon, Keramon, Chrysalimon, Infermon, and Diaboromon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Armageddemon is #310 and is Dark Free Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Diaboromon. Its special attacks are Ultimate Flare and Black Rain and its support skill is Counter-Attack which increases damage dealt to Royal Knights by 50%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Armageddemon is #310 and is Dark Free Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Diaboromon. Its special attacks are Ultimate Flare and Black Rain and its support skill is Counter-Attack which increases damage dealt to Royal Knights by 50%. Digimon Battle Armageddemon is a card digivolution, as an alternate Mega for Infermon. Digimon Heroes! Armagemon digivolves from Infermon. Digimon Masters Armageddemon is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon which has a Riding Mode. Armageddemon digivolves from Diaboromon, once the "Black Tentacle" has been applied to it. Armageddemon can be summoned by the Black Tentacle for the Omni Quest. Digimon Links Armageddemon digivolves from Diaboromon. Digimon ReArise Armageddemon may digivolve from Diaboromon. Notes and References